


ignorance is bliss

by lmm091107



Category: Sorcerous Stabber Orphen
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmm091107/pseuds/lmm091107
Summary: She loved him with all her heart, but she could see that no matter how many times he denied it that he loved Azalie.the sorcerous stabber orphen (hanahaki diesease au)
Relationships: Orphen/Azalie, Orphen/Cleao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	ignorance is bliss

**Author's Note:**

> this just suddenly came to me, also note that i'm only a few books into the manga so i dont know that much about it yet

She loved him, she really did. She loved the way that his hair shone in the sun, the way that she knew that he would always find her no matter what, the way that he pretended not to care about them. 

But it hurt sometimes, it hurt when he talked about Azalie, he denied it but she could see it in his eyes.

He loved her.

When she began to cough up bloody flower petals it wasn't that much of a surprise, she knew it would've happened eventually. She hid it well, it wasn't until about six months after the first petal that Majic noticed that something was wrong. He noticed the way that she coughed more, and the way she sometimes would sneak off into the night only to return smelling like blood.

So he followed her, silently creeping through the forest. Once she finally stopped she had hunched over on her knees and began to vomit up crimson stained flowers. He was confused on what was happening until he remembered something he had read in a book before.

_"Hanahaki disease- Although very rare and almost story-like it isn't to be underestimated. With severe cases of unrequited love flowers begin to grow in one's throat. After developing it there is little to no chance of it being cured, the only way to get rid of it so far is a extremely dangerous surgery which has many drawbacks. One of which being the fact that the person won't ever love their person of affection ever again, and that's only if the surgery is successful. If the surgery is unsuccessful then the person could die or lose the ability to love at all. If left untreated the flowers will bloom until they spread throughout the entire lungs and naval cavity. Once a person develops it they only have a year to live at the most, most die at the eight month mark."_

"How long?" He had asked once he saw, shocking the girl as she thought that he would freak out. 

"Six months." She answered him truthfully, seeing no reason to lie. 

"Please don't tell him, I know that it won't change anything. He still loves her and from the way I see it, he always will." He was noticed how much mature she was than when she first joined their travels. Now realizing what had happened he began to notice small details that he hadn't before, he noticed the way her eyes were cold now, the way that her eyebags were now the most prominent feature of her face, the way that she still put up a facade for Orphen. 

Orphen was blissfully ignorant and unaware, something that Majic was jealous of. He wished that he didn't know what was happening to his friend, he wished he didn't know that she was probably going to die in the next month or so, he wished that the feelings that were beginning to blossom in his chest would go away. It had already been a month since he discovered her in the forest and now he hated himself for counting down the months she had left. He went to sleep wondering if she would die and woke wondering if she had died. 

She realized something important on her eighth month, she realized that she was grateful. Something she had never felt before, she was grateful for Majic and his worry and care. It was selfish but she wanted at least one person to worry about her. She had long ago accepted the fact that she was going to die, the only thing she was worried about now was leaving them behind.

A creeping realization soon appeared though, Majic would be alone. It was true that he had Orphen but she was different, she was so much different than his master. Orphen was only his teacher while Cleao, she was the person who always made him smile, she was the person who bandaged up his cuts after a fight, she was the person that always made everything better, she was the person that he loved.

It was almost ironic he would think, he loved a girl who was so in love with another person she developed a disease, he loved a girl who would never love him back, he loved a girl that was practically on her death-bed. 

She made it to her ninth month, that was way longer than she expected. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer though, she was constantly coughing or puking her guts up in the woods. She honestly didn't know how Orphen hadn't realized yet, but as they say ignorance is bliss. 

It was halfway through her tenth month when he found her, laying in her tent with bloody flowers surrounding her. It was morbidly beautiful, the kind of beauty that was painful to see. And so he screamed, he screamed, he cried, he shouted curses at Orphen, he shouted curses at the sky. 

A week after her death he coughed up a flower petal.


End file.
